1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lift apparatus and in particular to a lift which attaches to a vehicle for lifting a platform or rack from a lowered position behind the vehicle to a position above the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that it is often desirable to tow two or more trailers to move equipment and recreational vehicles. However, with a typical arrangement, the vehicle can normally tow only one trailer. In other instances, a boat, canoe, a motorcycle, bicycles, or other equipment may be stored on the roof of a car or truck and a trailer towed. However, this arrangement makes it difficult to access the items loaded above the vehicle. Loading and unloading of the rooftop equipment must be done manually, requiring much time. Loading and unloading typically requires several people to lift the equipment to and from the roof of the vehicle.
To overcome these problems, devices have been developed which are capable of lifting a platform from a lowered position to a raised position for transporting boats and other equipment above the vehicle. However, these devices generally suffer from several problems which make their usage less convenient. Several of the devices still require demanding manual labor to elevate the boat or other device to its raised position and to move to a lowered position. The devices generally have a large framework which interferes with the vehicle's lights and the driver's field of vision. Full usage of the vehicle's doors may not be available, thereby limiting access to the vehicle. A large framework may also make maneuvering a vehicle much more difficult. The added weight often decreases the vehicle's handling and stability and adds substantial additional weight to both axles of the vehicle. The devices are typically very complicated to attach and operate, as well as being expensive.
Prior art devices generally do not provide for adequate use when in the lowered position. The devices generally do not provide for supporting a boat in a lowered position so that it may be loaded from or unloaded into the lake. The devices are often configured for storing a boat in an upside down position so that manual labor is still required to flip the boat for usage. In addition, devices generally do not provide for backing the lowered device into the water. Such devices also do not provide for adjusting the height of the device in the lowered position to improve launching and recovery.
It can be seen then, that an improved lift apparatus is needed which can lift equipment from a lowered position behind a vehicle to a raised position above the vehicle. Such a device should provide adequate support for the equipment when in both the lowered and raised positions so that weight supported by the vehicle is minimal. In addition, such an apparatus should require minimum manual labor by an operator and should not interfere with the operation of any of the vehicle's lights or doors and windows. The lift apparatus should also provide for supporting the equipment in a substantially level position when lowered and should provide trailering capabilities which may be required for launching and recovering boats from the water. A lift apparatus should also be easily adaptable to various vehicle makes and models. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with lift devices.